Uh-Oh
by doth-mother-know
Summary: When a new group kidnaps all of the Avengers on their night off, what will they do and who will save them? Better yet, what are these new enimie's plans for their captives? Maybe they'll be tortured, sold, or plain old killed. Who knows? Read to find out. Characters: Many Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., all OG Avengers, and some more. Tons of whump! and pain/hurt! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Stark, are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Nat asked. The other Avengers surrounded her, gathered in front of the door to the Avengers Tower, anxious to get going.

It was a few weeks after the attack on New York, and the Avengers were going out to dinner in place of movie night, because none of them really wanted to sit still. They hadn't received a mission since that fateful day, and they all still showed the physical and emotional tolls of that battle. The bruises on Tony's body had faded to a light-green shade, and Clint's cuts were starting to scar. Natasha had a bullet-hole wound that had left a noticeable scar on her upper-left shoulder. Everyone else seemed okay though, seeing as Tony, Clint, and Nat were the only 'full' humans on the team.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here. 'Hold down the fort', if you will," he responded in a sarcastic tone. Really, there was a much more serious reason for his staying put. He'd been having problems. They felt like heart attacks, but J.A.R.V.I.S. said otherwise. He couldn't tell when they were coming and he couldn't stop them when they did. A chorus of reluctant goodbyes from Bruce, Thor, and Cap filled the silent spaces as they walked out of the building. 'Tasha and Clint stayed. For a brief seconds, Tony thought about Peter and Wanda. God, he loved those kids. Wanda was having dinner with Peter and Aunt May that night. He hoped everything was going well (because, quite obviously, Peter had a HUGE crush on Wanda).

"Tony, are you ok?" Clint asked, distress displayed in his eyes like a gem in a museum and brows furrowed with worry. Natasha shared a like expression. Tony didn't respond for a few seconds. His mind was entangled with thoughts of loved ones, new ideas for his suit and ways to improve his fighting techniques. He hadn't even noticed that the team's assassins had stayed behind.

"Tony?" Natasha questioned. Her voice was harsh, a hint of desperation in it. She needed to be sure that all her team was one-hundred percent.

"Yeah? Oh.. yeah I'm good. You two should.." he kept loosing his train of thought, "you two should get going. I don't want a Hulk to barge through these doors and drag you two to the restaurant. Bird boy would have a freak."

"Tony. I'm right here."

"Oh yeah.. totally forgot about that," Tony mocked.

"Alright.. just.. call us. If you need anything, okay?" Natasha's request sounded more like and order than a plea. He didn't even know what the big deal was. Was he really showing that much of his pain?

The second the doors shut behind Clint and Nat, he fell to his knees. A splitting pain in Tony's chest was forcing him to the ground, tightening his lungs and closing his throat. Tony lay there, on the ground sputtering and gasping for breath. _They aren't that far_, he thought, _I could still call them_. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He was Iron Man. He didn't need saving. He slowed his breathing until there was a steady flow of air circulating through his lungs. The awful knotting pain in his chest didn't go away, it got worse. He thought he might black out. _No, _he thought, _no way_. _I've never blacked out cause of this_. _I won't let today be the first time. _Tony felt the darkness trying to pull him under. He reached to pull himself up into his desk chair, but failed, bringing half of what was resting on top of the smooth surface down with him. He hit his head sharply against the concrete floor, making it harder to stay conscious. In one last desperate attempt, Tony picked up a pen that had fallen off the desk with him. _Adrenaline. Adrenaline will keep me awake_. He stabbed it through his hand, screaming with pain as he did so. Blood poured out of his new injury. He had no idea what was wrong. He was alert now, though, instead of blacked out on the floor. His chest had been cramping for weeks on end now, and whenever it happened, the Arc Reactor in his chest flared brightly, then dulled to a faint glow. He tried multiple times to fix it, whatever it was, and wouldn't allow himself to go to the others for help. He was ashamed.

With the aching pain in his hand and the pounding in his head, the attempt to flood himself with adrenaline had backfired. He was even closer the fainting than before.

"Uh-Oh," Tony whispered to himself.

He couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore as it slipped through his throbbing fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh-Oh," Tony whispered to himself.

He couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore as it slipped through his throbbing fingertips.

ooo

"Good morning, Mr. Stark. Nice to see you've joined us." A low, callused voice rang out from the corner of the room. _Huh. _He thought. _Just like those horror movies the kid is always talkin about. _

"Can I help you?" Tony asked rather immaturely as he joked with this mysterious man. Tony went to stand up, but found himself unable. _Duct tape, God he hated duct tape. _"What the hell is going on?" He asked, less jokingly this time. The chair.. this room… Tony knew where he was. He was still in the Avengers Tower, in the kitchen on the second floor. _Cap lives on this floor, _he thought. "Who are you?! Answer me for the love of God already!" he screamed.

"Now, now, Mr. Stark. No need to get upset on us. Anger will be punished," the man whispered.

Tony's mouth was soon duct taped, just like his hand and feet. He knew this would be bad, and to make matters worse, his hand was still bleeding from earlier. He watched as a new figure, this one looking more feminine, walked into the kitchen and up to Stark. She had a hammer in hand.

ooo

Clint and Natasha were the only ones who didn't get drinks. Well, that excludes Cap, seeing as he can't get drunk. The group had settled in to eat at a nice, five-star restaurant, when suddenly, Thor couldn't handle himself. He started laughing like a donkey, and chugging other people's drinks. They were kicked out…

So, after wandering the street for another hour, they found themselves at a bar. Cap was watching Bruce and Thor dance in the middle of the bar to some old jazz music. They swayed and looked like idiots together while clinging to each other to not fall to the ground. Cap was laughing hysterically at the two, barely even noticing Clint and Nat talking in the corner.

"Did he seem alright to you, Clint?"

Cap was trying not to listen. It wasn't his conversation, after all.

"No.. yes.. maybe?"

"What was his last mission?"

"Same as us, Nat. You know that."

"Maybe, but you know just as well as I do that something is up."

"Should we call?"

"No… lets just give him a bit of time. See if he calls."

After they decided that, the two focused themselves on Thor and Banner and started laughing just as Cap had been earlier. The rolls reversed, because now Steve was knee-deep in worry and thought.

ooo

"Ow.." mumbled Tony. His head hurt like hell and the rest of his body felt like fire. He was relieved though. The blue light glowing in his chest was still bright and bold. "What happened?" he asked.

"Anger will be punished, Mr. Stark," the same menacing, cold voice whispered, "I thought I told you that before, did I not?"

"Nope. I do not recall," mocked Tony, "Care to repeat it for this old, sweet man?"

"Anger. Will. Be. Punished."

Tony snickered. He was getting under the man's skin. He would have an enemy by the end of the day. The man didn't seem to move or say anything without Tony doing or saying anything first. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Tony took this time to do a mental check of himself, see that nothing was hurt or broke to badly. He discovered a cracked rib, but that wasn't that bad. _Hammers.. I hate hammers more than I hate duct tape. _

"Now, Mr. Stark, now that you have calmed down, I have one simple question for you. Where are your teammates? Aren't they all supposed to be here, with you?" the voice seemed to grow more menacing by the minute. Tony tried to mask his fear with humor. _Dinner. They went to dinner, right? _He was having a hard time remembering.

"Oh, you didn't see them? They were with you're mom. Or, the guys are at least. The ladies went with your dad," Tony tried not to laugh at his own awfully stupid joke. A hard punch landed on his cracked rib, sending multiple blasts of burning pain up through his body. "Ow."

_ Didn't they leave at 7? Or was it 8? _Tony glanced at the clock mounted on Steve's wall. It read 12:24 a.m. Where were they?

"Mr. Stark, you should know.. The more you joke and the more you screw around, the less fun this is going to be.. for you at least. Now, where are the other Avengers?" He growled down at Iron Man.

Tony didn't respond. He took a moment to take in more of his surroundings. _Cap organizes his kitchen like a maniac would. What the hell Steve? _The knife block was on the opposite end of the kitchen with the rest of the appliances. In the other corners there was nothing besides chairs and moving boxes. _How has Cap not finished unpacking yet? He's been living here for weeks._ Tony rolled his eyes, bad move. The man lashed out, striking him across the face, HARD.

"Now you're just getting annoying," the man spat through gritted teeth. He lashed out again, striking Tony four more times across the face and once in the stomach.

"Now, Klaus. Don't go beating up the bait. Only a few more punches, then that's it, ok?"

Tony's head shot up from it's relaxed position. Who else was in the room? And Klaus? Who names their kid Klaus? He had thought that they were alone. He thought he saw something move in one of the corners, but before he could be certain, another excruciatingly painful punch landed on his jaw. After the fifth punch, (_unnecessarily HARD punches, _he thought), he was knocked out yet again.

ooo

Clint and Natasha were still sitting in their corner, but their moods had changed. Clint had started feeling rather uneasy. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of the kid's 'spidey senses' thing.

Nat was asleep on Clint's shoulder. She had dosed off long ago, but Clint was reluctant to wake her. She seemed to be having a bad dream, but she also seemed so peaceful. Bruce was knocked out on the floor as well and Steve seemed deep in thought. Thor was SOOOOOOO drunk. It wasn't even funny anymore. He was hard to control.

The Avengers decided it was time to go home. They stepped outside into the cold, refreshing air. Thor couldn't hold in childish giggles as he vomited on the ground. Steve lead the group through the streets, winding through and around the buildings. At long last, they reached the tower, and Clint stopped in his tracks.

"Something's not right."

"Nonsense man of birdie.. all happy always.. glwhu?" Thor was stumbling around like a total idiot. Natasha took his arm and sat him down against a tree, but then joined Steve and Clint.

"What do you mean? The tower looks fine," Steve said. She had obviously missed the first half of their conversation, but caught on quickly. He was tired and grouchy and was getting angry. He wanted to sleep.

Steve was right. The tower did look fine. There was no broken glass or bullet holes on the building. Clint stood up and gathered the team. Together, they walked into the Avengers Tower.

**Chapter Three should come within the next few days. I hope that you're enjoying it so far! (: Please leave a review so I can learn to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm soooo sorry that this took me so long to get out. And the sad thing is, I don't think it's that good, and it is super short. I tried, but I have been having a problem. I know what I want to write, I just don't know how to get the words out onto the page. Anyways, I hope you like it, even though it kind of sucks. More chapters will follow, and the next one should be out within the next week. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! 3**

ooo

"Something's not right."

"Nonsense man of birdie.. all happy always.. glwhu?" Thor was stumbling around like a total idiot. Natasha took his arm and sat him down against a tree, but then joined Steve and Clint.

"What do you mean? The tower looks fine," Steve said. He was tired and grouchy and was getting angry. He wanted to sleep. Natasha had only caught the last end of the conversation, but she agreed with both people. Something didn't feel right, but then again, everything seemed fine.

The tower did look fine. The group stood in silence for a moment, listening to the surrounding city. The heard the chatter of night-owls and the honking of cars, but no screams or explosions. Clint and Steve gathered the rest of the team. Together, they walked into the Avengers Tower.

ooo

The Avengers boarded the elevator. They pushed the buttons for their individual floors; Steve is two, Nat four, Clint five, Hulk seven, and Thor eight. The other floors of the tower were common rooms or labs. As the elevator rose, the Avengers hummed along to the catchy tune playing. They knew it by heart because Tony refused to change it. When the group heard the '_ding' _signifying the elevator's stopping, not one of them stirred. Clint nudged Steve, who snapped out of his daze after a moment.

"You okay, Cap?" Clint murmured, barely glancing up at Steve.

"Yeah," Steve muttered in response. Truly, he wasn't dazing off at all, he was deeply thinking about what Nat had said earlier. And he hadn't admitted to it earlier because he was tired, but he agreed with Clint. Something felt wrong.

The doors to elevator peeled open and Steve stepped into his apartment. He walked forward and turned the corner, gasping almost immediately.

"T-Tony?" he whispered, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"Steve?" Natasha pushed, trying to get a sign from her teammate. She went to hold the door but was too late. As they pulled shut, a scream filled with pain erupted from the Captain's lips.

Natasha's heart started racing. She spun around, looking at Clint. His eyes were wide, but just like her, she knew that he was ready for a battle. Thor had fallen to the floor, finally knocked out from all of the liquor in his system. Bruce seemed confused. _What? Why was Tony on Steve's floor? What is up with Clint and Natasha? God, I had too many drinks. I won't be able to move tomorrow. _His mind was swirling with hundreds of different thoughts, but he sorted it out eventually. Something was wrong, and it involved Tony.

"Wait, what? Clint? Nat? What did he say? What is going on? Guys, talk to me," he said through tired, confused breaths.

"I told you so. Somethings not right. Go back to his floor!" Clint shouted. Natasha slammed on the different buttons of the elevator, but it was determined to go to each of the Avenger's previously selected floors first. They were left, going up, anxiously waiting to get back to Steve's floor.

ooo

"T-Tony?" he whispered, "Tony, wha-"

He screamed out. A bullet sliced through his upper calf, sending him spiraling down to the floor. He glanced back toward the elevator to find it had already shut, and back to Tony, who was knocked out and had been brutally thrown to the floor. Iron Man was covered in bruises and blood. He caused himself obvious pain and groaned in agony. He stared weakly at Stark. Steve did a check of his own body and found his way to his calf. A large amount of blood was pooling on the floor beneath him. He screamed as another bullet passed, skimming his knee.

"Wait! How could you all be so foolish?! It's Captain America, not S.H.I.E.L.D. you idiots! You hurt the merchandise, idiots, and now he'll be worth millions less! What did you do?!" A voice thundered. A figure ran out of the corner of the room and over to Cap. In the light, it was obviously a woman. Her feminine features had been somewhat diluted with all her armor and weapons, but they were still noticeable. As she leaned over to check on him, he thrashed out and grabbed at her. His left hand found himself pulling hair, and another around her neck. Her silvery-white hair was somewhat straight, her eyes a vibrant green.

"What the hell is going on," he sneered. He could've (and almost did) kill the woman, for he had a deadly grip on her neck, but not before two tranquilizer darts found their way into his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I don't know if anyone is actually reading it though.. Anyways, if you like this chapter please leave a review or recommendation! Seriously, I want to know what you guys like. I'm doing this for you anyways!**

ooo

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On," he sneered. He could've (and almost did) kill the woman, for he had a deadly grip on her neck, but not before two tranquilizer darts found their way into his own.

ooo

The darts had little effect on him. Looking back up, he took in his surroundings. Tony was still sprawled out in front of him. His arm was twisted into a horribly unnatural position. There were two armed guards behind him, and three around him. One of them moved their gun to Stark's temple.

"Captain Rogers, put her down. Or we shoot your little friend here," one of the guards near Tony growled. He contemplated for a moment before throwing the lady down. She gasped for air as she crawled away from Steve, who slowly turned to meet Tony's captors. The arc reactor on his friend's chest was glowing faintly.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On," he repeated himself. He rose and took a half step toward the unconscious Tony, but before his foot hit the ground, another, larger dart found it's way into his neck. It knocked Captain America out almost immediately. He slumped on the floor next to Tony.

"We have two of them," the woman rasped, "Where are Banner, Barton, Thor..." She hesitated, "Romanoff?"

ooo

"Damnit, push the button Nat!" Clint yelled. His heart was beating loud enough for him to hear it. He had known something wasn't right. Black Widow's fingers eventually found their way back to the button for the second floor. They rode down in near silence, preparing themselves for whatever Steve had seen.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid?" Bruce tried to help, to steady himself, but he couldn't. He, too, collapsed on the floor next to the unconscious Thor. As the doors creaked open, the two assassins stepped into the room and peered around. The Incredible Hulk watched helplessly from his position on the floor.

"Nat, duck!" Clint called out not a second to late. The two flattened on the floor as a barrage of bullets whizzed past. Natasha ran for cover and Clint fired heat-seeking arrows toward the dark area where the attack had come from. Three heavy grunts followed by three heavier _thuds_ from the corner signifying that the arrows had found their targets. Slowly and quietly, they crept around the corner, leaving Bruce and Thor (who remained unhelpfully unconscious) alone and defenseless in the elevator. Bruce was doing everything in his power to not Hulk-out.

"Steve?" Clint whispered. He and Natasha were tightly braced against each other. As they rounded the same corner that their Captain had just minutes earlier, the Black Widow threw a widow bite. It, too, found its target and sent them to the floor with a groan of agony. When they were greeted by twenty more goons, all with guns aimed on them, they were forced to stand down.

"Natasha slowly turned her head to face Bruce and the stirring god. "Run," she mouthed, panic in her eyes. Bruce stood again to press the down button on the elevator. His task was interrupted as a grenade rolled into the elevator. Clint and Natasha watched in horror as the grenade went off. To their relief and horror, it was no ordinary explosive. It released a toxin, one that appeared to be ordinary fog, just tinted red. As the mist cleared, the god and the mutant were left unconscious and slumped in uncomfortable positions on the floor. The Hulk's skin was a faint shade of green.

"What did you do to them?!" Natasha screamed. She launched up from her crouched position of surrender and ran over to her friends. As she did so, three bullets pierced her soft, delicate skin. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. One went through her lower back and another into her shoulder. The last hit her on the left foot. The crumpled to the floor immediately but remained conscious. Clint ran over to his wounded partner.

"Nat? Nat talk to me," he demanded. His tougher tone couldn't mask his worry.

"T-tony," she whispered. _Great, _Clint thought, _she's bleeding out yet somehow still managing to worry about Iron Man_. He understood somewhat of her worries, though. Of all the members of the team, they considered him the weakest. He had the most soft spots and he wasn't trained to physically support himself. Natasha groaned as she rolled onto her back. Clint tried again to mask his worry at her weakening figure. Turning around, Clint saw at least a dozen more men surrounding him. Tony and Steve were unconscious on the floor, laying in a pool of blood. He reached for his quiver.

"Don't, Clint," Natasha whispered. She also slipped into unconsciousness, leaving Clint alone. He got down on one knee slowly and put both hands behind his head. A white-haired woman emerged from a guarded position behind Tony and Cap. She seemed to be cautious when she neared the Super Soldier. _Huh. _He smirked as he noticed the bruises forming around her neck. _Nice one, Cap._

"Now," she barked. Two darts similar to the ones planted in Cap's neck were soon in his. He fell to the floor next to his partner, creating a small splash as he landed in her pool of blood.

ooo

**Thanks for reading! Not done yet though. More chapters coming soon, hopefully within the next few days! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to get out. And it's super short. Whoops. ****Sorryyyyyyy**** I'm trying this whole 'update quickly' thing is kind of hard. Next chapter ****sooner**** I hope? ****Also**** I'm working on another fic which is just about Coulson's team. Super whump for that story when it finally comes out. ****Anywayssss****, I'll try to update this more often.**

**Oh**** and this chapter is going to be completely about S.H.I.E.L.D. or Coulson's Team. I also forgot to mention that the Avengers all know that Coulson survived the battle of New York in this fic. No Avengers will be written about in the chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review if anyone is actually reading this. **

ooo

"Now," she barked. Two darts similar to the ones planted in Cap's neck were soon in his. He fell to the floor next to his partner, creating a small splash as he landed in her pool of blood.

ooo

"What do you mean 'the Avengers are missing,' Hill?" Nick Fury growled so quietly that he was almost inaudible. Agent Maria Hill remained silent at the question, assuming it was rhetorical.

"I said, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE AVENGERS ARE MISSING', HILL?!" he screamed. Other agents glanced up at the scene.

This time, the agent stepped forward to answer the question. Without making direct eye contact, she stated, "Agents Barton and Romanoff didn't report in this morning. We sent two agents over to check in on the team, but they weren't there. What was they did find was blood- and a lot of it, sir. We are running three different samples right now. Maybe a fourth. They found a few of Hawkeye's thermal arrows and a couple of Black Widow's widow bites. Uh, in the elevator there was residue of some type of chemical and Thor's hammer. I guess whoever took them 'wasn't worthy'." After her joke received no reaction, she continued. "They checked the security cameras but they had been wiped clean. And we found multiple bullets on the floor. We found a hammer and two rolls of duct tape. Those might just be Stark's, though. He could have been tinkering, sir."

The Director rubbed his face and whispered, "Well have we found them yet?" He seemed full of rage yet he tried his best to hide it.

"No Sir, we are still investigating the scene for clues," Hill responded.

"Damnit," Fury's anger started to grow, "These are the Avengers! Find them! And call in Coulson's team for debriefing. They are going to be Search Team Alpha. You work on putting together teams Bravo and Charlie. Do you understand, Hill?"

"Yes Sir," she automatically slipped as she turned and walked out of the room to call Coulson.

ooo

Skye sat in her room, scrolling through her laptop and humming the tune to a song she can't seem to remember.

Ward cracked her door open and peered inside. He grinned at her attitude. _She's never this happy, _he thinks, g_ood, _he decides. "Skye, debriefing in five. Are… you okay?" He asks, fake concern being made obvious in his voice.

Skye rolls her eyes. "Yes, Ward. I'm fine. I pranked Fitz this morning, and he screamed like a girl and almost started crying."

"Nice," May snickered as she walked by. This made Skye smile even wider. Her mentor/personal hero never complimented her.

"Anyways, what's the debriefing on? We have another mission?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know the details yet. Let's go," he almost begged. He really didn't want to be late. Together, they made their way through the B.U.S. Despite Ward's efforts, they were still the last two members of the team to get there.

"Okay team, here's the plan," Coulson started.

"Since when have plans ever worked for us? Don't we usually just end up walking into the place, shooting it up, grabbing what we need, and walking out?" Skye whispered. May held back a grin and Fitz whispered something about 'that sounds a lot like a robbery'. Usually, she would have earned a laugh or at least a smile from Coulson, but he seemed serious. Almost grim.

"You done?" he said. It was less of a question than a statement. "Okay, good. The Avengers have been taken, and it's our job to find and get them back." At this, nearly every team member's jaws dropped to the floor. Except May, of course, who never seemed to be phased by anything.

"Here's what we know: they were taken after midnight last night and Thor, Banner, Romanoff, and Barton were last seen at a bar in the city. We sent agents to check on Spiderman and Scarlet Witch- they're both fine. They found multiple samples of blood on the second story of the Avengers Tower. It is believed to belong to Stark, Black Widow, and Captain America. They are still testing a fourth sample. They found residue of a gas in the elevator and Thor's hammer. Also, a normal hammer plus duct tape which has Stark's DNA all over it. They found a few used Widow Bites and Heat-Sensing arrows. Multiple bullets were found on the scene. Do we understand the seriousness of this now?" He asked more seriously this time, glaring daggers into Skye's skull.

_Jeez, he gets super uptight when his favorite superhero is kidnapped. I guess I never realized he was this big of a fangirl, _she thought. She almost laughed out loud, which gained her another glare from Coulson.

"We are Alpha Search Team. Bravo and Charlie report to us. Ward, May, go update them on the situation. Skye, Fitz, Simmons, go start searching. We've got to find them as soon as we can. Go."

ooo

**Yeah sorry this took so long and that it's so short. All my fault. Hopefully the next chapter comes soon. I'm trying my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it even thought there isn't a whole lot of action. Anyways, please leave a review and like! Tell me what you think. Also, I have a new one-shot coming out soon about Coulson's team. I will let you guys know when that comes out. Enjoy!**

ooo

"We are Alpha Search Team. Bravo and Charlie report to us. Ward, May, go update them on the situation. Skye, Fitz, Simmons, go start searching. We've got to find them as soon as we can. Go."

ooo

Steve woke with a start. Looking around the room, he saw four of his teammates all strapped down like himself. His bullet wounds were swollen and throbbing, but they had been treated- poorly. Natasha and Clint were both tied to opposing walls- obviously kept as far from each other as possible. Tony was tied in the middle next to Bruce, who was grossly pale and had extra chains keeping him down. Tony looked slightly better than he had at the tower. He looked like he had been healed, too. Nat seemed to be pretty beaten up too, but her injuries were barely treated. She was still bleeding, and Thor was nowhere in sight.

Simultaneously, almost as if they planned it, Clint and Natasha woke up. It must have been their similar training. _Huh, _he thought, _they probably were taught to wake up quickly after being knocked out. _

"Clint, Nat, you guys okay?"

Clint, in a mumble, whined out an "mhm." Natasha took a few minutes to respond to the question, gasping the entire time. After a while, all she could manage was, "Fine."

They sat in silence for a while, Clint almost directly in front of Steve and Natasha almost directly behind. Tony and Bruce woke up a little while later. Bruce could barely keep his eyes open, never mind Hulk out. They sat there, mumbling bits of conversation to each other for hours. They were all trying to help Natasha. She was in the worst shape of all of them. She hadn't said a word the whole time and was still hyperventilating. Clint was trying to help her control her breathing, but his efforts weren't doing much. She looked like she had an infection from her wounds.

Clint had been worried about Natasha. She was usually so much stronger than this. He racked his own mind for explanations. _Poison? Blood Loss? Sickness? _None of his ideas seemed right. He knew everyone else on the team was fine, or would be fine, so he was the one to take in his surroundings. There was a door, a heavy, sturdy door. It was painted a few shades darker grey than the rest of the room. Their room seemed to be made of solid concrete with one old lamp dangling from the roof in the middle. He also considered the security camera in the top corner. As he was doing his observing, the door slammed open and caused Tony and Bruce to jump. Natasha didn't seem to register the movement or the ear-splitting creak of the door.

"Ah, Klaus was it? Am I remembering right? Yes, I think I am," Tony jokingly slurred. _He's got a concussion. Great, _Clint thought. A woman followed Klaus through the door. Steve recognized her from earlier. The white hair, green eyes. Her name was still unknown to all of them. She walked, almost skipped, to the center of the room.

"Hi boys! And girl," she rolled her eyes at Natasha. "Here's the plan," her words flew quickly and effortlessly out of her mouth. They seemed rehearsed, like she didn't want to mess up. But she also wanted to get it over with. She sped on, "Natasha Romanoff, we're keeping you. We need information from you. Clint Barton, we have a buyer from China. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, you are going to be subjected to a couple of deadly experiments in Russia. Uh, um, Thor is going to another planet. Someone in space really hates him. And Mr. Stark," she snickered, "there are a lot of people in this world that _really_ hate you. You have multiple buyers. They're going to take turns having fun with you. We start moving tomorrow. Except for you, _Nat_," she taunted. The woman turned to Klaus, nodding toward the Black Widow.

"Hey! What are you doing! Hey, let her go!" Clint screamed from his spot on the wall. Klaus unhooked her chains from the wall and dragged the half-conscious Avenger out of the room.

"See you boys later," the woman smirked. And just as soon as she was there, she was gone. The other Avengers sat in stunned silence, except for Clint's heavy breathing and the sound of dripping from the re-opened holes in Steve's leg.

ooo

"We found one, sir." Agents Maria Hill stood ready to the left of Nick Fury. He stared out the window of the Helli-Carrier, thinking.

"Which one?" he demanded, not making eye contact with his agent or even turning to acknowledge her.

"Thor, sir. His tracker suddenly came back online somewhere in the middle of Ohio. None of the other Avengers' trackers have come back online, though, sir."

"Well go get him before we lose him again. He could be with the others. Now, Hill!" Fury barked.

"Yes, Sir," she briskly walked out of the room while reciting orders and commands into her earpiece. "I need two more Zephyrs and strike teams one, two, and three on scene. Get them there now and have a med-evac waiting."

Within the hour, Thor had been brought up to the Helli-Carrier and into Fury's office. When the director spoke to him, he didn't sound angry or even upset. He was calm and collected and spoke in simple terms.

"Thor, glad to see you mostly well," he noticed the cuts on the God's body. "Can you tell me where the other Avengers are?"

"You mean Lady Romanoff, Hawk-man, Man of Iron, Hulk, and Captain Rogers? I do not know of their current whereabouts, but I may be of assistance to help you locate them. I myself was on my way to a meeting point, I believe, to be sold to some of Asgard's greatest foes. The guards were discussing how to keep me sedated, but little did they know," he smirked, "that I, the mighty Thor, was already awake."

"And you said he was in a van, Hill?" Fury questioned, turning to the agent beside Thor.

"Yes sir, heavily reinforced with Vibranium and Steel. Until he broke out of it, his tracker's signal was intercepted and muted. That's how we think that they're keeping the others off the radar- with the metals and other interfering signals. We're just lucky he escaped, or we wouldn't have any leads. Good job, Thor." She gave the god some praise that he accepted graciously.

"Thank you, Hill. You are dismissed." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving just the director and Thor to discuss. "Thor, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I had gone out to dinner with Lady Romanoff, Hawk man, Hulk and Captain Rogers. We got kicked out the restaurant because... I do not recall. That is all."

"Thor, where was Tony Stark when you and the others went out?"

"He had decided to stay at the tower and- he had said- 'hold down the fort'."

"Okay, thank you Thor. Please report to medical for a checkup."

"Please, I am the mighty Thor, God of Thunder. I need no 'checkup'. I shall heal myself."

"Okay Thor. Thanks buddy. See you,"

Thor walked out of the room and Maria Hill reentered. She snickered as she had heard many parts of their conversation. Fury flashed her a lethal death stare and she resumed standing at ready with a face of steel.

"Agent Hill, do you have something to say?" he barked.

"No sir, I just- I thought, well, I heard- I was surprised, well, you are really nice to- no, never mind sir. I have nothing to say," she responded sheepishly.

"Thank you, Hill. You are free to go," he ordered. She jogged out of the office after Thor to make sure he went to medical and left the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. with his own thoughts yet again.

ooo

**Okay guys, sorry this left off at a weird spot. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen next so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow. I promise they will get better from here and there will be much more action. Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I wanted to apologize for how late this is and for how crazy my updating schedule is. I am trying to update this story as well but my other one is getting much more attention so I thought that I would pay more attention to it. (If you would like to check it out, it is an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic and it is called "The White Light".) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and please leave a review.**

ooo

"See you boys later," the woman smirked. And just as soon as she was there, she was gone. The other Avengers sat in stunned silence, except for Clint's heavy breathing and the sound of dripping from the re-opened holes in Steve's leg.

ooo

Natasha Romanoff sat alone in her cold, damp cell. She twirled her fingers in her curly red hair- which was now thoroughly soaked in blood. She couldn't remember- was it five hours since she'd been separated? She settled on that because she had already been tortured five times- and hadn't said a word. Every time she was close to falling asleep or just unconscious, they would take her to a different room. One that she had already become so familiar with. One that she had memorized every detail of the first time that she was there. There was a pale full of ice-cold water that she had been in twice and jumper cables for electrocution. Knives were lined up along the wall next to drills and hammers. Every possible torture method she had ever heard of- let alone trained for- had been prepared specially for her.

As the door opened for the sixth time that day, she groaned and squinted her eyes toward the familiar figure. She had heard his name- a woman had said it during one of her sessions and she was pretty sure Tony had, too. It was Klaus.

"Hello Klaus, what are we doing this time?" she groaned. She had been taught to try and use people names- it humanizes them. They think more about who they are, what they are doing. So far, it hadn't worked for this guy.

"You'll find that out later, sweetheart," he grinned as he used his favorite nickname for the woman.

ooo

Just hours after the woman had come in the first time, she returned. This time, four large and intimidating guards joined her. They walked into the room quickly and with no warning. Steve and Bruce were jolted out of their restless sleeps and Tony yipped as one of them purposefully stepped on his healing hand. Clint remained still- unmoving. His face was steel and his eyes glared daggers into the woman who stood protected in the center of the room. She spoke quickly and quietly.

"Okay boys say your goodbyes. Done? Good. Drug the strong one and the green one. Perfect, lets go." She began walking out of the room with a heavily drugged Steve and a completely knocked-out Bruce in tow before Clint and Tony yelled out simultaneously.

"Wait!" they both screamed. The woman stopped in her tracks at the sudden outbursts from both men. She twirled and grinned at them, glancing down at the semi-conscious scientist on the ground and the struggling engineer that had been thrown into a fireman's carry on one of the guard's shoulders.

"Yes?" she dragged out the one-worded response.

"Who are you?" Tony spat. _Huh, _Clint thought, _no concussion after all._ He was panting from fighting his uncomfortably strong and tight chains.

"Well that's our business, Stark. But I will let you in on one secret," she whispered. Both Avengers leaned in slightly as if they were afraid to miss what she said. "We are going to be so damn rich when we've sold all of you."

Clint screamed profanities at the group holding two of his friends and Tony just dropped his head. The men carried their Captain and Bruce out of the room and left them to wallow alone once again.

"Tony, do you think Nat's alright?" he begged. Tony refused to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Clint, I don't think any of us are okay right now. And where is Thor?" He didn't tell him the truth or what he wanted to hear. Avoiding answering questions was one of Stark's skills, but he still pitied his friend.

"Well the freakshow of a lady told us that Thor was off-world, Bruce and Steve are going to Russia, me to China, and you to, well, everywhere. She didn't say much about Tasha," he almost whimpered at the last part.

"We'll get out.. We always do. We'll get out," Tony whispered to himself. He knew that he needed to hear it, but he guessed that it also reassured Clint.

ooo

Steve couldn't remember much. He was in the room with Banner, Stark, and Barton. Natasha had been taken away and they hadn't seen Thor since they were in the Avengers Tower. He pretended not to be awake. Barely stirring from his sprawled and extremely uncomfortable position on a floor, he did his best to remember the training that Natasha had given him on being kidnapped. Rule number one: don't let them know you're awake at first. Take in your surroundings. From what Steve could tell, there were at least twenty other people, probably guards, chatting and laughing while sitting around him. There was another person on the floor next to him, not moving, so probably not awake yet. He guessed that it was Banner. Out of nowhere, the floor started moving- shaking. _No, no, _he thought, _it has always been shaking. We're on a train. _God, did he hate trains. Steve laid there for a few minutes more as his ride rumbled onward. The destination, he guessed Russia. If that lady was telling the truth, then they were in for quite the ride. Only a few minutes later did he hear a light groan arise from the person next to him quickly followed by multiple shouts from the previously screaming guards in Russian. He wished that he had paid more attention in Natasha's lessons as they drugged both him and his fellow prisoner once again.

ooo

**Ok, so sorry. I know that this chapter absolutely sucks and that it is so incredibly late and delayed. I know I ended it in a terrible place and that I should have kept them awake for a bit longer but I am swamped with one of my summer camps (all day :/ every day) Anyways, hope you liked it and tried to ignore it's pathetic quality. Please review! **


	8. AN

Hey guys! I'm taking a short break from this story until I finish my other. It is getting more attention so I thought I would work on that more instead. If you really want me to come back to this soon, review or PM me to let me know.

See you later,

Doth-mother-know


End file.
